Mon premier amour
by Pou-pou-pidoouu
Summary: Une rencontre ? Un amour ? Et ensuite ? POV alternés. Alice&Jasper, Bella&Edward, Rosalie&Emmet.
1. Alice & Jasper

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**J'avais cette idée de fiction en tête... Qu'en pensez vous ?**

* * *

><p>La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a dix ans. A cette époque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait, que ce soient des choses ordinaires ou encore inconnues. Tout était extraordinaire, grand, coloré et beau. J'avais peut-être sept ans et je venais de rentrer en classe de CE1 dans l'Ecole Elémentaire Saint-Louis à Toulon. Ma famille était composée de cinq membres : mes parents Carlisle et Esmée, mon frère Edward, moi et le chien 'Lice. Nous vivions au bord de la mer, dans le Var plus précisément, c'est une région assez chaude, surtout en été. Il fait bon y vivre et lors de fortes chaleurs, se balader à travers les hectares de forêts était l'une de mes activités favorites. Lorsqu'il faisait un temps à température idéale pour aller se baigner, je choisissais toujours ma plage préférée qui était une de celles du Mourillon. C'est l'un des lieux préférés des Toulonnais et des touristes ; pleins d'activités y sont rassemblées, nous pouvions y faire du mini-golf, des manèges, du skate, du foot, du basket-ball, de la bronzette, de la baignade… Nous y allions souvent Edward, 'Lice et moi à cette époque, et c'est ici sur cette magnifique plage que je l'ai rencontrée.<p>

Je m'en souviens encore, c'était avant la rentrée scolaire, je profitais de mes derniers jours de sorties, pour aller sur cette plage en compagnie d'Edawrd et de 'Lice. Je m'amusais à jouer au foot avec eux, la balle était blanche et noire, légère pour éviter de blesser les personnes autour de nous, et dégonflée. Je m'amusais à regarder 'Lice courir comme si sa vie en dépendait après la balle. L'eau ne lui faisait pas peur, et elle se portait volontaire lorsque la balle allait s'y loger. Les vagues n'étaient pas assez fortes pour envoyer valser la balle dans tous les sens, il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour 'Lice. Nous jouions sur la plage depuis déjà pas mal d'heures, le soleil tapait sur nos têtes et c'était bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Avec mon frère, d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de rentrer à la maison. Il fallait rappeler le chien, pour qu'il nous accompagne, et ce n'était pas une tâche facile… Après s'être intéressé longuement au sport que nous pratiquions, la voilà qu'elle s'intéressait aux mouettes maintenant. Courir après elles était son deuxième sport préféré. Nous lui courrions après comme des gamins en l'appelant, et en lui hurlant de revenir ici tout de suite. Des fois je me suis demandé si elle n'était pas sourde. Les touristes avaient des sourires en coins en nous regardant courir après un chien, qui lui même courrait après des mouettes. C'est après une longue distance parcourue que notre chien s'était enfin arrêté près d'une petite fille, elle devait avoir le même âge que moi, elle marchait tranquillement sur la plage, ses empreintes de pieds nus étaient encore visibles sur la sable. Je la voyais accroupie pour caresser notre chien, elle était de dos, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et lui descendaient très bas dans le dos.

- « 'Lice ! » cria mon frère.

La fillette s'était retournée en entendant ce nom.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix empreinte d'interrogation.

Pourquoi nous répondait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle même s'appelait 'Lice…

- « Nous appelions notre chien » dit mon frère en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe de légère anxiété.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler aux inconnus, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal si ? Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, il était donc largement assez grand pour se défendre. Peut-être l'intimidait-elle.

- « Oh ! C'est votre chien ? Il est très beau ! Son poil est tout doux et il à l'air extrêmement gentil ! ».

La voilà qu'elle s'extasiait devant le chien maintenant, 'Lice, elle bougeait la queue dans tous les sens, signe qu'elle était très contente de l'attention et de l'affection que lui portait la fille.

- « C'est vrai, elle est très gentille, mais des fois elle peut être assez agaçante, on vient de lui courir après depuis dix minutes pour qu'elle revienne avec nous à la maison ! » lui expliqua mon frère.

Pour ma part je me contentais de regarder la fille. Elle était assez jolie dans l'ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les filles comme ça, mais là je ne pouvais pas en détacher mon regard. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, plus longs que je ne le pensais, ils étaient ondulés avec une certaine grâce, ses yeux étaient d'un vert pétillant et rare, sa peau était pâle avec des tâches de rousseur encore enfantines, son cou était long et fin, sa silhouette était aussi fine et gracieuse que le reste de sa personne, son pantalon était relevé pour éviter que la mer ne le mouille, ses jambes et ses pieds étaient tout aussi intéressants et beaux que le reste de son corps. Je me fis la réflexion que c'était assez mal poli de regarder des gens comme ça, cependant mon regard ne changea pas de direction.

- « Hé bien, elle a décidé de vous faire courir, c'est bon pour la santé après tout ! » rit-elle. « Où habitez-vous ? ».

- « Pas très loin, du côté là, c'est à environ trente minutes d'ici » dit mon frère en pointant la direction d'où on venait d'arriver.

- « J'habite de l'autre côté ! Je vais aussi y aller, on se reverra peut être une prochaine fois ! ». Elle nous salua et termina la conversation en se présentant. « Au fait, je m'appelle Alice ! Et vous ? »

- « Moi c'est Edward ! Et celui qui fait son timide c'est Jasper. »

Je rougis voyant qu'elle me regardait aussi, je lui fis néanmoins un signe de la main avant de repartir à la maison avec mes deux compagnons.

Les jours qui suivirent, je ne pensais plus vraiment à elle. On ne s'était pas revu. Je me suis même demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé cette rencontre, mon frère non plus n'en parla plus. Peut-être avais-je sous-estimé la chaleur ce jour là, peut-être m'étais-je inventé une fille. Mais pourquoi donc l'aurais-je fais ?

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce que j'avais interprété comme étant une hallucination, s'était en fait révélé comme étant une personne réelle et bien vivante. Je l'ai de nouveau rencontré sur cette même plage exactement dix ans après… Mon souvenir a refait surface à cet instant. La journée n'était pas tellement parfaite, elle marchait sur la plage, moi aussi, elle était encore loin mais je l'ai presque tout de suite reconnue, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, son corps s'était développé, mais ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. Son teint était légèrement plus foncé, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle portait une robe blanche qui volait au vent, dévoilant de longues et fines jambes. C'était un ange.

Au moment de nous croiser, j'ai ressenti une étrange pression au niveau de mon torse, et de ma gorge. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était devenue une femme, et quelle femme ! Parfaite ! J'étais même persuadé qu'elle était intelligente, débrouillarde… Etait-ce ça le coup de foudre ? Un souvenir, une image de quelques secondes ? Une voix ? Il faut le croire. Etais-je destiné à elle et pour elle ? Aucune idée. Allais-je lui parler ? Non, je suis trop trouillard ! J'avais décidé de passer mon chemin lorsqu'elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Peut-être m'avait-elle reconnu ? J'avais changé en bien des points, mais peut-être …

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne me suis pas arrêté, elle non plus. Nous avons continué nos chemins séparément.

Maintenant ? Je suis dans ma chambre en train de regarder le plafond et de repenser à elle et j'en arrive toujours à la conclusion : je suis amoureux pour la première fois et je suis complètement pommé ! Que faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Continuer or not ?<strong>


	2. Bella et Edward

**_Coucou, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noel ! _**

**_Bon alors comme je l'ai dit à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai aucun chapitre de prêt à l'avance, désolée ^^_**

**_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envi d'écrire alors voilà un deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Je remercie Krocroll et Loveprincesse92 pour leurs reviews, merci beaucoup les filles !_**

**_Je pense faire des suites d'OS de rencontres entre les personnages, avec des suites pour certains, comme pour ce chapitre. _**

**_Qu'en pensez vous ?_**

**_Je remercie aussi vos mises en alertes et mises en favoris ! C'est ce qui me donne du courage ! Merci._**

* * *

><p>Ça y est, j'avais le baccalauréat et tous les papiers nécessaires en poche pour pouvoir m'inscrire à la fac de Seattle ! J'étais impatiente, j'allais enfin entrer dans le monde des grands. J'étais fière de moi !<p>

Seattle c'est assez loin de là où je vivais avant c'est-à-dire Forks – état de Washington. Il y a plus d'une heure de route entre ces deux destinations, je n'ai jamais étudié aussi loin pour le moment. J'ai habité à Forks pendant pas mal d'années, presque quinze ans, je suppose que l'ambiance de cette petite ville allait me manquer.

Les premières années de ma vie, avec mes parents nous habitions en France, puis ils ont divorcé, ma mère a voulu rester en France, mon père a voulu partir le plus loin possible d'elle avec nos faibles moyens, il m'a emmené avec lui. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, je ne le saurais probablement jamais même, après tout ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

J'ai cependant gardé contact avec ma mère via mail. Ma mère est italienne d'origine, mais elle adore voyager partout, rencontrer des gens, connaître une nouvelle langue, de nouvelles coutumes, c'est donc grâce à elle que je parle couramment le français, l'anglais et l'italien. Aujourd'hui sa nouvelle passion c'est d'apprendre le Néerlandais, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Et puis ça fait toujours sensation de parler plusieurs langues étrangères dans ce pays, surtout le français, on dit que c'est une belle langue, personnellement c'est aussi cette langue que je préfère. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai choisi de m'inscrire dans une fac de langues avec comme spécialité : le français.

Il fallait obtenir un rendez-vous pour pouvoir s'y inscrire. J'étais donc en route pour mon inscription à bord de mon Impala 67. Cette voiture c'est mon petit bijou personnel, je l'avais achetée grâce à mes économies faîtes lors de petits boulots saisonniers. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour cette voiture, elle est vernie en noir, ça a un effet magnifique, j'ai flashé ! L'inconvénient c'est qu'elle est longue alors c'est la galère pour la garer, mais c'est vraiment pas ça qui m'aurait empêché de l'acheter, loin de là même.

J'avais rendez-vous à quatorze heures trente, je suis arrivée une heure en avance tellement j'étais pressée, dommage pour moi, les secrétaires avaient déjà accumulé une heure de retard pendant la matinée, ce qui fait que je devais patienter deux heures. Rha ces fonctionnaires ! Heureusement pour moi j'avais pris de quoi m'occuper ! Un mini bouquin de Sudoku, j'en avais bien pour quelques heures.

Je m'assis sur un des sièges disponibles, près d'une table, place stratégique puisqu'au lieu d'avoir deux voisins je n'en avais qu'un, et c'est toujours agréable de n'avoir qu'une personne à côté de soi, surtout dans un bureau surchauffé.

Je regardais un peu autour de moi les visages des nouveaux pour passer le temps il y avait comme d'habitude des nanas greluches faisant du gringue aux garçons présents, garçons qui eux-mêmes réagissaient à leurs œillades lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés de leurs parents. Il y avait aussi le genre d'intellos coincés qui regardaient le bout de leurs chaussures, les intellos un peu moins coincés mais timides. Des rastas, des gars à la carrure de footballeurs, il y avait de tout en somme.

Je n'étais pas une intello, j'étais naturellement timide mais pas coincée, j'étais simplement banale, quelqu'un qu'on ne regarde pas tout de suite et à vrai dire ça arrangeait mes affaires !

Les secrétaires appelaient au fur et à mesure les personnes devant moi, j'ai retenu les noms de quelques filles qui reluquaient les mecs. Il y avait Tanya la blonde pulpeuse, Irina une fille aux cheveux violets, Victoria une rousse rebelle pleine de piercing …

Lorsque j'ai commencé à me lasser de regarder toujours les mêmes personnes, j'ai voulu commencer mes Sudoku, voilà qui aurait pu me détendre un peu, mais malheureusement pour moi j'ai oublié de prendre un stylo, la poisse ! Je me retourne vivement vers mon voisin pour lui en demander un lorsque je tombai sur un visage à l'air parfaitement angélique. Certes il était un peu vieux pour moi, ça devait être un parent, mais wow, sexy le papa ! Je devais avoir l'air stupide à le regarder comme ça, mais comment aurais-je pu parler ou détourner le regard ? J'étais vraiment intimidée …

Je me lançais quand même avec surement quelques petites rougeurs au niveau de mon visage.

« Hum ! Pardon excusez-moi, euh … Est-ce que vous auriez un stylo à part hasard ? ». J'avais dit cette phrase d'un ton pas du tout assuré.

« Bien sur ! Tenez » me répondit-il.

« Merci monsieur » je lui souris en le remerciant.

Je pouvais donc commencer mes Sudoku, j'avais déjà fait tous les niveaux faciles et moyens, restaient les difficiles. J'avais fini une grille quand le mec à côté de moi me demande.

« Alors qu'allez-vous étudier ici ? » me demanda t-il.

Je cru avoir rêvé. Il s'adressait à moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je clignais des yeux d'incompréhension.

« Papa ! Laisse la tranquille, elle a peut être pas envi de déballer sa vie à un inconnu » répondit une voix mi-sévère mi-moqueuse.

Et celui qui venait de parler était sans conteste son fils, encore plus beau que le père, je fonds ! Il a la mâchoire carrée, des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, des yeux verts, des cheveux décoiffés bruns cuivrés … Parfait était un bon résumé de son visage. Fallait peut être que je réponde !

« Euh … Langues et lettres » répondis-je.

« Comme mon fils alors ! Vous allez peut être avoir l'occasion de vous croiser pendant les cours » dit-il.

« Oui surement … » dis-je mal à l'aise.

Je rabaissais ma tête dans mon petit livre et jouait à faire tournoyer le stylo entre mes doigts. Du coin de l'œil je vis le père se lever disant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, le siège à côté de moi était donc libre, une place me séparait de son fils. Je le regardai à la dérobée, il croisa mon regard et me fit un petit sourire, sourire que je lui rendis en rabaissant ma tête. Il se déplaça sur la chaise de libre, et commença à me parler.

« Salut » me dit-il « mon père est toujours curieux sur ce que font les étudiants de mon âge, excuse le ».

« Oh ! Non mais c'est rien, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, en vérité j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer très vite alors faire un peu de causette ne me dérange pas »

« Donc je peux te faire la 'causette' ? »

« Je suppose » dis-je en rougissant.

« Très bien ! Moi aussi je m'ennuie » il souriait ce con. « Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Humpf, Isabella et toi ? »

« Edward enchanté ! » je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi grand que le sien « Alors comme ça tu vas aussi en Lettres et Langues, tu as pris quoi comme option ? »

« Français, ma mère est française, enfin italienne au départ, mais elle parle très bien le français, j'habitais en France plus jeune, je n'ai donc jamais réellement rejeté ma langue maternelle. » j'avais dit tout ça d'une seule traite. « Et toi ? »

« Français aussi, on m'a proposé de partir à l'étranger j'ai donc saisi ma chance, je viens aussi de France, Toulon plus précisément. »

« Tes amis ne vont pas te manquer ? »

« Pas vraiment, je n'en avais pas beaucoup. »

« Et ta famille ? »

« Ils sont toujours en France sauf mon père qui est venu m'accompagner, je les reverrai pendant les vacances ».

« Tu vas habiter dans une chambre universitaire alors ? »

« Non, dans un appartement double, mon père est médecin, j'ai donc de quoi me payer un peu plus de confort qu'une chambre et toi où habites-tu ? »

« J'habite à Forks, c'est à une heure de route, je pensais faire l'aller retour tous les soirs, mais je sens que ça va être éprouvant je vais me renseigner pour avoir une chambre une fois l'inscription finie. »

« Ah… pas de chance » Il voulait continuer à parler mais une voix l'interrompit.

« EDWARD CULLEN » appela une des secrétaires. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode celle là. Il me fit un petit signe d'au revoir que je lui rendis. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son père était revenu, il m'a aussi fait un petit sourire.

Edward n'avait pas fini son inscription qu'on m'appela aussi.

« ISABELLA SWAN » encore une secrétaire, elles le font exprès de toutes avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur ?

L'inscription s'est déroulée normalement, j'étais inscrite pour la rentrée scolaire j'étais contente. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de rendre le stylo que j'avais emprunté au père d'Edward, fallait que je repense à lui rendre. Ça pourrait d'ailleurs être un bon sujet pour l'aborder à la rentrée. Je franchis la porte du bureau ne m'attendant à rien de particulier et encore moins à recroiser Edward et son père. Et pourtant ils étaient bien là, et en plus ils m'attendaient ! Je rendis donc le stylo à M. Cullen et Edward et moi continuions à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise.

« Au fait ! Vu que j'ai un appartement avec deux chambres et que l'une d'elles ne sert à rien, ça te dirait de venir habiter avec moi ? Bien sur tu payeras ta part, mais ça serait toujours moins couteux qu'une chambre universitaire et en plus y'a des sanitaires … Alors ça te va ? »

Et là c'est le drame ! Que répondre ?

« Euh écoute, je ne sais pas trop, on se connaît pas, je … franchement je ne sais pas… tu m'accordes quelques jours pour réfléchir ? Je dois encore en parler avec mon père. »

« Pas de problème, je te passe mon numéro, tu pourras me rappeler quand t'auras une réponse, en tout cas mon père est d'accord ! »

Il prit un morceau de papier d'une publicité qu'il devait avoir trouvé dans le bâtiment et me nota son numéro. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant mon petit bijou. Il avait l'air bluffé ! Et j'en étais fière ! Je souris de toutes mes dents.

« C'est ta voiture ? » me demanda-t-il soufflé.

« Ouais c'est la mienne, mon petit bijou ! » souris-je.

« La tienne ! Waouh ! Bella, je crois que je t'aime ! » Il ne rigolait même pas, il avait un air sérieux affiché sur le visage. Et moi je devais être plus que rouge dans le visage tellement j'étais gênée.

Que dire ? M. Cullen regardait son fils d'un œil étrange, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant, il me sourit et dit à son fils que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Il me sauva la mise et je l'en remerciais, j'étais affreusement gênée après cette 'déclaration'.

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler ! » me rappela Edward.

Je fis un signe de la main avec un petit sourire. Non je n'allais pas oublier. Comment oublier d'ailleurs ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vos impressions ? Qu'auriez vous aimer voir  ne pas voir ? **_

_**Je prendrai en compte vos réponses pour faire d'autres chapitres, comme ça ça me donne quelques idées, bien sur votre nom sera indiqué dans le chapitre, je ne fais pas de plagiat ! **_

_**Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? Lol**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! **_


End file.
